Recovery
by Sarahhh93
Summary: **COMPLETE** based in the 3 weeks that take place in season 7 episode 3 (The Girl Next Door). I wanted to see what would have happened between Sam and Dean in those week and after searching and not being able to find any I decided to ride me own! Reviews would be great! much love :) Rated T because I am sure there will be swearing in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**The three weeks not said in the episode**

"Go, drive!" Dean shouted as he hobbled into the car, the morphine still pumping through his system. Glancing round he was relieved to see his little brother still out cold but safe in the back.

"That was too close." Bobby muttered through gritted teeth as he pushed the gas harder going faster down the freeway. Silence fell among them for a while both relieved they had all gotten out of there alive.

"Bobby how did you survive? We thought you were dead!" dean stated, glancing at his older step father. He watched as he shrugged keeping his eyes focussed on the road ahead.

"We need to get out of this van. The authorities will be looking for it now." Dean nodded, his muddled brain agreeing with him.

Soon Dean watched as Bobby pulled them off the freeway and towards a small town located ten miles from when they were now. Dean kept his mind silent, absently aware that his leg was beginning to ache and to take his mind off it he glances at his still unconscious brother grateful to see the steady rise and fall of his chest. An oxygen mask at his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer but needing the certainty that Bobby will bring.

"He will be." Bobby's voice was determined as they drove scanning the lanes for a car able to be stolen. Finally slamming on the breaks he found one that fitted what they needed and pulling up next to it he turned the ambulance engine off.

Helping as much as he could Dean hobbled out of the car and using the crutches jumped over to the car they were taking before pulling out his pick pocket kit and getting to work and breaking in and starting the car. Keeping an eye on Bobby he saw how he pulled Sam out on the bed pushing it towards Dean's car now with the engine stated. Jumping around to the passenger side he held the bed in place as Bobby lifted his gawky brother into the back seat allowing him to sprawl out over the car. Once in Dean rearranged the oxygen mask so it was still over Sam's face and glancing at his brother one last time he hoped back to the front passenger seat and allowed bobby to drive them off.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Finally after what seemed like hours of driving they arrived at what Dean would soon realise was Rufus's old safety house. Dean was getting grouchy, his leg throbbed and his concern turned to his brother who was yet to wake. He wondered how hard that leviathan had hit him, and shuddered with the response. He should have been stronger, he shouldn't have let Sam take the brunt of the attack they just faced.

"Get yourself inside Dean, you can't help me." Bobby stated as he removed Sam's oxygen mask placing it on the car seat before pulling Sam's limp body towards him. "Come on kiddo, let's get you inside."

"Let me help you." Dean exclaimed jumping forward and grabbing the mask.

"Right well go open the door and turn the lights on." He grunted under the weight of Sam's heavy body.

Dean hobbled forward and after much effort the door opened creaking in protest as it went, fumbling around he finally found the light and after a few seconds the lights flickered on although unneeded in the afternoon's sun. Moving out of the way he allowed Bobby to drag his limp brother towards the sofa where once placed Dean placed the mask back on thankful to see the gradual rise and flow of his chest.

Sinking in the seat next to Sam, Dean sighed. They were purgatory's top wanted, his brother was seeing behind the cracks of hell-God knows what he was seeing Dean dreaded to think. Bobby's house was burnt, he had a broken leg.

Wow they were fucked!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two, sorry it's a bit wishy washy and not much really happens, but then I guess even in supernatural life they're allowed a few hours where nothing much happens to recover. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed...and PLEASE people who read it only takes a few minutes for you to hit the review button and tell me what you like/didn't like in it and also tell me what you want to see happen in those three weeks! I have a few ideas but any suggestions would be great! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them...I wish!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

Dean sat by Sam and for the first time the events of the previous night playing out in his head. Remembering how he and Sam had nearly died when Sam was so desperate to put the demons in his mind to silence, he shuddered unconsciously. And then later with the leviathan. How the hell were they meant to kill them?! They couldn't carry round cars to squish them with every time!

Sam groaned his eyes fluttering open scanning the room and then he froze staring at something that wasn't there. Watching him Dean began to lean forward to comfort his brother when he saw Sam lift his injured hand and press down on it hard. Cringing as he watched blood begin to gather up on the bandage and then a moment later Sam relax. _At least there was something he can use to distance himself. _He thought relieved.

"Sam?" Dean's voice filled with concern.

Sam pulled at the mask on his face taking it off before placing it on the floor and turning his head to his brother he frowned as if trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts going through his heads.

"Take it easy Sammy you hit your head pretty bad." Dean wanted to lean forward and help but this damned leg wouldn't budge. So instead, he watched from the chair as Sam still blatantly out of it tried to push himself up into more of a sitting position.

"What happened?" Sam half grunted half mumbled as he took in his surroundings, "And where are we?"

"Rufus's old place, well one of them anyway. Not bad considering what he was like." Dean stated smiling at the memory of Bobby's friend, "After that dick knocked you out we ended up in Sioux Falls General where more of those black ooze freaks are. Bobby got us out."

"Bobby's alive?!" Sam sat up higher and frowned as dizziness took over.

"Yup." Dean didn't elaborate, he didn't know how he was alive and Bobby wasn't saying any time soon. Would just have to put it down as a miracle-if miracles existed for the Winchesters!

Sam nodded slowly, "You manage to kill the one at Bobby's?"

"Think so. Didn't see it reappear while the ambulance got there anyway." Dean shrugged, "Guess crushing them with a car works!" he half laughed as Bobby reappeared along with a few supplies from the local shop twenty minutes down the road.

"How ya feeling sport?" Bobby asked as he placed the bag on the counter.

"Yeah not bad thanks Bobby." Sam forced a smiled unconsciously squeezing the cut on his hand. Bobby noticed and nodding towards that, "I'll get the first aid kit." And with that he wandered out leaving the brothers alone again.

Dean glanced at Sam, him too noticing the hand squeezing but Sam seemed in control and not wanting to jeopardize that remained silent, instead biting his lip as he sulked, "Can't believe I'm in a cast for the foreseeable future!"

Sam turned to him and smiled, "Can't see you lasting long before you start throwing stuff."

"Dude, I'm not that bad!" but even his voice faltered him too realising the likelihood of the boredom that will soon come with this.

Bobby returned and Dean watched with his big brother face on as Bobby untied the bloody bandage making sure Dean's stitching was still in place before pouring the whiskey just purchased from the store onto his hand and then bandaging. Watching as Sam cringed with a quick intake of breath Dean couldn't help but feel sympathy and then anger at what Castiel had done to his brother. This was his fault!

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Sleep came easy that night, Sam being woken every few hours to make sure the head injury didn't didn't worsen.Dean slept on the sofa his broken leg not allowing for easy movement to the bedroom.

Rising before sunrise the next day Sam got up and looking in the mirror he cringed at the large bruise taking over most of his forehead. He jumped at the reflection then seeing for the first time that day Lucifer smiling lopsided at him.

"Good morning Sam." It stated its eyes dancing with glee.

Sam turned away hoping that it would vanish-it did not and so breathing out he turned to the door wanting to leave the room quickly. He only got a step before he felt an arm at his neck and felt himself being shoved to the wall Lucifer pissed off that he was being ignored.

"I said good morning Sammy." Lucifer growled, frowning like a child. He pushed harder at Sam's neck forcing his to choke on what little air was getting to his lungs.

"You are not real!" Sam gasped fighting for control of his mind whilst still feeling the ever increasing pressure at his neck. Pulling his hand up he managed to press the wound and jumped slightly as the hallucination let go of him allowing him to gasp the much needed air, still keeping firm pressure on the wound allow the pain to consume him.

"Oh come on Sam don't do that!" He sulked as he began to fade, "That's not fair" He heard him shout as he vanished and breathing a sigh of relief Sam was grateful that he was gone-for now.

"Ah there you," Bobby came in, not mentioning Sam's hallucination he had just witnessed "Come on I need a hand with something."

**So what you all think? Like? I know not much happened but something will soon I promise Also, PLEASE review it really would make my day! And give me any suggestions on what you think our boys got up to in them three weeks! See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one has taken a bit longer been so busy this week with uni work and my new job that I haven't paid this much attention. It's quite short but I wanted to give you something with the promise I will make it up to you all in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all those who have read/reviewed/add to favourites etc, it literally made my day and at the moment with all the uni work I really need it! :D and PLEASE carry on reviewing telling me what you like/ don't like and what you want to happen (I have some ideas where this is going but I'm open to what you guys will like to see happened to our boys in these few weeks!)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* still don't own them...I'm just going to have to watch all the seasons to make me feel better! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! And please please please review! **

**Part three**

Sam followed him down the hall his breathing still ragged from the scene moments before. Walking into the small living area he smiled at the look of his older brother sprawled out on the sofa, mouth wide open a drink still not finished on the table in front.

"So what you need Bobby?" Sam asked, turning his attention to the older hunter.

"Supplies, we have nothing here. If you do that I'm gonna go and start diggin' up all my things, well what's left of them anyways." Sam nodded, "There's a gas station just up the road, ten miles tops." Bobby threw them the key to a car he had acquainted yesterday. "Just be careful kid."

"Sure." He walked to the door.

"Sammy?" He turned to see Dean just about awake stifling a yawn, "bring me some pie!"

"Yeah, wouldn't forget that Dean."

Dean watched Sam leave before turning to the older hunter a look of desperation on his face, "What are we supposed to do Bobby? I heard him upstairs just now!"

Bobby shrugged, "We haven't seen this before, just gotta wait and see if Sam can fight it on his own." Bobby turned to the whiskey pouring himself and Dean an over generous amount.

"I've got to help him. We owe him that." His voice was raising.

"I'm not saying we don't but there's no books on getting someone normal after being in the cage with frickin Lucifer!" Bobby raised his voice too, matching Dean's before looking somewhat sympathetic, "Sam's a tough kid, you raised him right Dean, we just gotta trust that he will sort itself out." Dean didn't reply looking stubbornly at the TV, his brow fixed with a frown. He barely heard Bobby say that he was leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Sam drove thankful for the peace that seemed so rare nowadays, even Satan was giving him a break. All too soon he arrived at the station restocked what was needed and was back in the car driving home. Walking into their 'home' he saw Dean still sprawled out on the sofa looking hungrily at the bags he was carrying.

"I'm dying over here Sam, bring me the good stuff!" Dean exclaimed as soon as he walked through the doors.

"Dude let's get this clear I am not being your slave for the next few weeks." Sam's voice stern but his actions speaking the opposite as he dropped the bag full of food (including pie) onto his lap.

"Keep telling yourself that Sammy, but we both know the truth." Dean chuckled as he dug through the bag smiling like a child when he dug out two different flavour pies and opening one he began eating greedily.

Sam merely grunted in reply before turning his attention to the window-did he see something out there?! Shaking it off he quickly put it down to his mental breakdown he was currently having before turning and sitting on the chair staring blankly at the TV screen.

Silence fell on the brothers as they starred at the re run episodes on the TV, neither really watching both stuck in their own minds and thoughts. Minutes drowned into hours both content with the fact they were alive, neither really knowing what to do next.

It was growing dark, Bobby still not back not that they expected him the old bugger never did hurry. Sam grunted and frowning pressed his hand again, thank God for something that keeps the devil at bay.

Dean looked through watchful eyes, "You alright?" he asked after a moments silence.

Taking a moment to reply, Sam nodded but remained quiet, and getting the message that he didn't want to talk Dean turned his attention back to the TV. It had only been a day but already he was sick of this damned cast, he gave it three weeks before he cut it off himself. Surely it would be fixed by then...?!

Sam saw something flicker outside again and frowning he stood up and walked over to it, absentmindedly feeling his trouser pocket and feeling slightly happier that a knife was jammed in there. Feeling happier still when he noticed his and Dean's gun on the window. Leaning on the window he glanced out his face deepening into a frown, it was getting dark, but not dark enough to not be able to see out. Finally shaking his head he sat back down, ignoring Dean's concerned look he turned back to the TV.

And then something smashed, a force that knocked both brothers' off the sofa they were sat on and slammed them back against the far wall banging his head hardly. In the moments before he crashed into the wall Sam noticed it was the window that had broken. Sliding down the wall Sam willed his dull mind to stay conscious something he noticed he was failing. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and closing them he thought he saw two people bounce through the door, their eyes pitch black both of them carrying a weapon to kill. Demons!

"Sam! Sammy, do NOT close your eyes, you hear me." He heard Dean's voice in the distance. "Come on man I'm the one with the broken leg how the hell am I supposed to get us out of here?!" the second however was not his brothers voice, it was the voice of the devil. The voice he had tried so hard all day to keep away, of course in a moment of weakness from him he had allowed Lucifer to have the power again. Before he knew he was hyperventilating, no longer in control of his body as it attempted to cope with the stress if felt it was now under. Turning his head he saw Lucifer, a cocky grin on his face as Sam's eyes locked on the two demons fast approaching. His eyes opening wide for a second in fear before not being able to cope with anymore the world started to spin and before he knew it he allowed himself into the darkness...

**A/N: so there you are! Something is happening, wonder where the next chapter will take us *insert smug grinning face here* **

**Dont forget to review! See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys been so busy with uni work that I've had to finish all that first as boring as it is! Buuut I handed an essay in today so thought I would reward myself with writing some more and then I'm going to spend all night watching season 4! **

**As usual I would REALLY LOVE a review **

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* still don't own them!**

**Part four**

Dean watched from the wall his legs sprawled awkwardly out in front of him as his brother fell sluggishly to the floor. He noticed saw the fear in his brother's eyes in the fleeting moment before they closed.

"Sammy?" No reply. "Crap." Dean mumbled his mind racing figuring out what to do as the two monsters approached him. Pushing himself he sat up and scanned the lounge looking for anything he could use as a weapon. "Double crap." He muttered as he noticed the shot gun was next to his brother out of his reach, the knife still on the table. Again cursing his damned leg he eyed the two ever approaching demons.

"Well looky here, the one and only Dean Winchester we must be so lucky." The largest of the two male demons chuckled, playfully swinging the knife in his hand.

Doing the only thing he could think of, he stalled, trying to keep them talking in the hope help would come, or Sam would wake up. "Don't flatter yourself, many monsters have the pleasure of my company." He made his voice sound bored, as if he could think of a million better things to be doing with his time. Which in fairness he could!

The demons laughed but kept approaching, one walking towards Sam. Dean watched as the demon, possessing a poor middle aged man bent to and looked at his brother. Cursing again dean starred as the demon smiled slyly and turned to his partner.

"Remember when he actually posed a threat to us?" He chuckled at the slight blood dripping from Sam's mouth.

"Yes, and then the new God Castiel broke his wall!" the other replied before turning to Dean with a grin that made Dean want nothing more than to punch. "Wasn't he your friend at one point? That's gotta hurt!"

Ignoring the dig about Castiel, that wound still too painful Dean shrugged replying to what the demon first said. "Wall or no wall he could take you down in an instant."

They laughed but did what Dean wanted and turned to him, "Which I suppose is more than you can do at that moment isn't it Dean?" Something flickered in the corner and turning his head slightly he saw Sam move ever so quietly to grab the shot gun that was just out of his reach. Turning his attention back to the demons he shrugged, "I wouldn't be so sure I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass sat here." One of the demons jumped at him then grabbing hold of his neck and pushing him towards the wall.

"I'd like to see you try." It snarled pressing down harder on Dean's windpipe making him gasp for air.

"He doesn't need to try." A new voice exclaimed before firing the shot gun at the both. In the seconds that followed Dean watched helplessly from the floor as both demons fell backwards from the impact and in that time Sam had gotten to the other side of the room grabbed the knife and was now advancing on his opponents. Without looking Sam threw the shot gun which dean caught easily-at least he had something to defend himself should one come at him. It was times like this he missed the cult, oh how easy it would have been then!

He watched as his not so little, little brother jumped at one before the last second turned and killed the other one quickly. Turning his attention on the other Dean watched as they both gave and received some blows and cringed at a nasty cut now bleeding from Sam's forearm.

Sam's breathing was ragged and harsh his whole body tense, he could feel the depths of insanity fighting to take over but he could not allow that. If he could just keep in control for another minute the demon would be dead, and that's what he did. Keeping his attention on the demon in front he refused to look at Lucifer, now in the corner grinning evilly at him. It was not long before Sam gained the advantage and in a moment of weakness by the demon Sam plunged the knife into his chest.

Dean watched transfixed as Sam killed the demon remarkably easily, his breathing hard. He watched in the passing moments after both demons were dead as Sam starred at the wall his face contorted with fear. Sam dropped the knife and retreated backwards before hitting the wall where he slid down his eyes still focussed on one place, he didn't even blink. Quickly his hand reached for his neck and Dean cringed at whatever it was his brother was experiencing.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was full of concern as he watched his brother fall victim to whatever demon plagued him. "Sammy, it's not real." Sam didn't hear him and Dean watched helplessly as his entire body began to shake, his breathing flailing out of control.

Ignoring his gammy leg dean crawled the length of the room in less than a minute to get to his brother who still sat rigid and shaking his hands clinging painfully hard at his neck. Reaching him Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and shook hard trying to shock his brother out of the hallucination.

"Damnit." Dean muttered when Sam didn't move. Thinking quickly dean grabbed Sam's right hand and pressed harshly on the cut made only a few days ago. Dean cringed at the thought of causing his brother pain, but ignored it as the blood began to drip down his arm. "Sammy, come on man come back."

Sam relaxed slightly his eyes turning to his brother, "Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy it's me." Dean replied, his voice tired and relieved.

Sam gasped then and cringed looking down at the bleeding wound Dean still held on to, noticing then Dean let go looking surprised, "Sorry, was the only way to get you out of it."

Looking down at his hand Sam shrugged before pushing it himself, "Thanks." He glanced quickly at his big brother before looking down as if ashamed Dean had witnessed that.

Dean watched, a frown appearing on his face. Ignoring his throbbing leg he remained silent knowing Sam was trying to work things through in his brain, and deep down he knew Sam needed him right where he was.

Finally Sam broke the silence, "Do you think I'll ever stop seeing behind the cracks."

Dean wasn't a huggy person, but seeing the vulnerability and weakness running through Sam that's all he wanted to do was comfort him. He refrained knowing it would make the entire situation uncomfortable. Instead he looked Sam in the eye and nodded, "You will. Sammy it's only been a couple of days since Cas broke your wall, baby steps remember."

Sam nodded but once again did not reply. Sam was the chatty one, living off those chick-flick moments, it worried Dean more that he just seemed didn't want to talk. Sensing the moment was over he patted his brother on the shoulders before exclaiming, "Come on help a cripple out."

Sam smiled, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless as he stood up and placed a hand out pulling his brother to his feet where he then helped him towards the sofa.

"What the hell happened here?" A new voice made both jump and turn, relief washing over both faces when they saw Bobby walk in a frown burrowed deep on his face. "Well I'm waiting! You boys have a party or somethin'?"

"Or something." Dean muttered making himself comfy on the sofa. Sam would be okay, he reasoned with himself it was just going to take time. But as long as they had each other to rely on they were capable of anything, they had already beaten the devil before what was going to stop them doing it again?!

**A/N: So there we are folk, enjoy? Please review it really makes me happy and only takes you guys two seconds!**

**And what do you think? Should I leave it here or do you want me of what could have happened in those three weeks? Just let me know! x**


End file.
